onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter 750
Chapter 750 is titled "The State of the War". Cover Page Color Spread: Luffy, Zoro, and Law with their allies from the Corrida Colosseum. Short Summary As the army of Corrida fighters try to reach the top, The Donquixote Family views that the battle is spread throughout the whole kingdom. Robin's group reaches Viola and Doldo's location and plan their next plan. Rebecca and Bartolomeo offer to give Law's cuff key to Luffy. Doldo is hesitant to trust pirates, but with Viola's and Leo's persuasion how the pirates are the only ones who can help them since the Government has allowed Doflamingo to do as he pleases, they believe the Straw Hats the only ones who can save them. Meanwhile, Franky tries to destroy the factory but is interrupted by Senor Pink and they engage in another battle. Luffy's group reaches the first level of the castle while the Marines and Fujitora are held off by Sabo. Long Summary Pica's larger stone body remains still due to his confrontation with Roronoa Zoro, allowing the Colosseum group to push forward. The Donquixote Family subordinates attempt to hold them off, but to no avail. Dellinger, Machvise, Gladius, Baby 5, and Lao G watch on from the second level of the newly located Royal Palace, amused at the group's momentum. They are impressed, but still confident that they will not make it through Admiral Fujitora's forces. Baby 5 comments that the Straw Hat Pirates still managed to stop Pica. A map of Dressrosa is shown, showing the locations of: Zoro as he battles Pica; Monkey D. Luffy and Trafalgar Law as they reach the first level of the palace; the Colosseum group advancing towards the Marines; and Kyros fighting his way through individually. The Dressrosa citizens attempt to reason with Kyros to give himself up without a fight. They explain that they aren't interested in his bounty, but that their deaths are guaranteed if all of the bounties aren't collected. Kyros empathizes with their logic, but tells them that he too must accomplish something, charging at them. At the former Royal Plateau, Nico Robin's group reach King Riku and Viola from the Colosseum, along with Tank Lepanto. Bartolomeo is disappointed that Luffy is not there, while Leo and the Tontatta are confused by Pica's larger form and the new location of the Royal Palace. Rebecca points out that they still have pursuers, but Robin easily dispatches them by making the net she had created for climbing up the plateau disappear. Viola finds the key to Law's handcuffs, and expresses her intent to free him. King Riku attempts to persuade her otherwise, because Law and Luffy are pirates, but she replies that is precisely why they are the ones who can truly help their country. She goes on to say that the World Government granting Donquixote Doflamingo a special status and protection as a pirate is precisely how their country ended up in this predicament, and therefore she has no interest in their definition of justice. She claims they only listen to the cries of the people when it is convenient for them, whereas the Straw Hats have acted from a place of sincerity. The Tontatta agree, and bring King Riku up-to-date on how Usopp was responsible for the lifting the curse of the Hobi Hobi no Mi. They tell him that they also support the Straw Hats wholeheartedly. Rebecca decides that she will get the key to Luffy, with Bartolomeo enthusiastically asking to come along as well so he can see Luffy again. Viola warns her niece of the danger, but Rebecca assures her that she will be fine. This prompts Leo and Kabu to also offer to accompany Rebecca for further support. Everyone agrees to meet up again at the Royal Plateau afterwards. Franky finally reaches to the factory, and prepares to fire his Radical Beam. However, before he can release it, Senor Pink emerges and attacks him, wishing to continue their previous fight. At the Royal Palace, the Colosseum group has begun to climb the palace. This alarms the executives, as they were confident that the attackers would not make it through the Marines. As Luffy fights his way through level 1 of the palace, the Colosseum group catches up to him. Baby 5 notices that the Marines are being held back by a large wall of flame. Fujitora asks Sabo if there's no way he can convince the Revolutionary to move. As a member of the Revolutionary Army, Sabo explains that he will not let anyone pass who attempts to bring harm to Luffy or his allies. He then corrects himself, saying that he is also doing this as a big brother. This leads Fujitora to question just whose brother Sabo is. Quick References Chapter Notes *Usopp and Robin's group has reached King Riku and Viola at the top of the old King's Plateau. *Tank Lepanto managed to meet up with King Riku's group. *Rebecca volunteers to deliver the key to Law's seastone handcuffs to Luffy. Bartolomeo decides to join. *Leo and Kabu are going with Rebecca, leaving the factory mission to Inhel. *Franky is again engaged in battle with Senor Pink, who claims that his Radical Beam would be ineffective against the factory door. *Luffy, Law, Ucy, Abdullah, and Jeet are currently at the first level of the new King's Plateau with the other colosseum fighters not too far behind. *Sabo confronts Fujitora and the Marines, preventing them from going after Luffy and the others. Characters Arc Navigation fr:Chapitre 750